One Doctor, One Love, One Family
by EO.LoVe4eVer
Summary: When a undercover opperation goes a different way then expected.
1. The Holmes

Disclaimer- Dick wolf owns everything

"Hey Liv we gotta new case."

"Ok read it out to me."

"Ok here we go, Mr. and Mrs. Homes are middle aged couple that have been trying to get pregnant for years and years. They knew that they couldn't do it on their own so the went to a fertilely clinic hoping to get lucky there. The doctor took all of Mrs. Holmes eggs to fertilize them. They finally thought they had a chance to have a family. They paid for everything and when the day came to implant the eggs, the doctor wasn't there. They called him and the number was disconnected."

"How does this have to do with us?"

"The little eggs were the special victims."

"Oh I see. Will you take Fin to interview the family, I have a doctor appt.?"

"Yep, no problem, good luck."

"Thanks."

**Fertilely Clinic **

**12:32 **

"Olivia Benson, the doctor is ready to see you."

"Hello Olivia I am Doctor Royce and I noticed on your file that you have been trying to get pregnant for years. Is that correct?"

"Ummm. Yes?"

"Well that is nothing to be ashamed of pregnancy is a wonderful thing."

Olivia began to cry but only let a single tear fall onto her check. She began to speak

"This was a mistake," She said as she ran out of the clinic.

Read and review THANKS!


	2. The Doctor

Declaimer- I own nothing dick wolf does

Back at the precinct.

"Hey baby girl how did you appt. go?"- Fin

"What did Elliot tell you?"

"Yeah he was worried about you! Have you been crying?"

Elliot walks into the room, Olivia gives him a dirty look and says, "You're an Idiot!" and storms out of the room.

"Fin what did you say!"- Elliot

"Nothing I told her that you told me that she went to the doctors and I asked her if she had been crying! Just go check on your girl man!"

As soon as Fin said that Elliot put his paper work down and ran out the door. He was searching for Olivia when he heard someone crying next to the vending machine. He looked only to see Olivia with he face buried in her hands with her mascara running down her face, in the fetal position.

"Olivia!"

"El, go away you have already caused enough trouble."

"Liv, talk to me, what happened?"

"You know how I went to a doctors?"

"Yeah?"

"It was a doctor that was going to help me get pregnant."

"Oh liv, you should have told me I could have been there with you."

"I'm sorry, El I am just a mess right now, I am going to go get cleaned up tell Cap. That I will be right back I ma sure he is looking for us."

"Ok, be safe."

"I will."

As Olivia left to go get cleaned up Elliot went back to his desk and waited. But when the captain came out he looked kind of concerned.

"Hey cap. What's up?" -Elliot

"Elliot, I have a undercover operation idea but I need you and Olivia on board with it."

"Sorry cap. I was in the bathroom"- Olivia

"That's ok so now that you and Elliot are here I need to tell you about a undercover operation idea that I had to catch this doctor guy."

"Um. Kay what is it?"-Elliot

"I need you too to go undercover as a middle aged couple that has been trying to get pregnant for years and go the same fertility doctor as the Homes did. Are you on board?"

As soon as the Cap. Said that Elliot looked over at Olivia who was smiling a different smile. A happy one, he was confused but also happy too.

"I am on board!"-Olivia

"Me too I guess!"-Elliot 

Read and review THANKS!


	3. The Ring

Disclaimer, I own nothing its all dick wolfs

In the last chapter, Olivia went to the doctors and couldn't make it through and appointment without running out crying. The Cap gave to lead detectives a new case.

"Hey Liv, if you don't want to do this then we don't have to."- Elliot

"Elliot I want this more than anything."- Olivia

"Whose house are we going to be staying at during the duration of this undercover thing, cause we have to stay at one so they think were married?"- Elliot

"Um we can stay at mine so that if Kathy comes over it won't mess of the operation?"

"Ok, that works for me. Lets go pick out a wedding ring. The Cap, gave us 5,000 to spend on a ring. Its not his money its from the state."

"Wow holy crap. I knew it wasn't Caps money he is a cheep-o."

I can't believe that I am going to get a wedding ring with Elliot Stabbler, its like a dream come true.

Elliot and Olivia drove for a couple mines before Elliot put his blinker on and they pulled into a jewelry store. Olivia's eyes light up when they pulled in.

"You ready to turn on the in love couple Liv?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

When they got out of the car Elliot reached over and grabbed Olivia's hand. She put on a big smile and so did he! When they walked into the store a nice blonde lady met them at the door.

"Hello may I help you?"- Blonde lady

"Yes I am looking for a wedding ring for my beautiful fiancé." – Elliot

"Come over her we have a beautiful selection."- Blonde lady

"Liv, do you see anything you like?"- Elliot

"Oh I see many things in this store that I like."- Olivia

Before Olivia could stop it Elliot bent down and kissed Olivia on the lips. Causing Olivia to blush and the blond lady to awwwwwww. About an hour later Olivia found the ring of her dream. It was simple a single diamond but they found another won to wear under it that has 6 small diamond. Either way Olivia was in love with the ring, Elliot and this operation. When they got in the car Elliot didn't let go of Olivia's hand the whole way home.

"You picked out a nice ring." –Elliot

"Thanks I love it."-Olivia

"Sorry about the kiss in there I couldn't control myself and it makes us look like a normal couple, not one that are faking it since this morning. "

"It's ok El, it was nice. It's been a while for me to kiss a man like that."

As they got close to Olivia's apartment Elliot asked her if he could come in and she told him of course he could. When they got out of the car Elliot rushed over to open Olivia's door and held her hand all the way up to her apartment. Olivia put the key in the door and let him in.

"Do you want a beer?"- Olivia

"Sure, are you having one?"-Elliot

"Yes I am."

They drank all night long. When they kissed it started to be with more passion then before. Then one thing lead to another and when Olivia awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing she wasn't alone in bed.


End file.
